quand même Aprodite s'en mele!
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: La déesse de l'amour décide que les chevaliers d'or ont suffisamment souffert et décide de leur rendre leurs sentiments amoureux ôtés par Hadès. YAOI et un DM tout cabossé rien que pour le plaisir! chapitre 5 en ligne!moral chap: mangez pas n'importe quoi
1. La guerre sans se battre

Les rayons du soleil perçaient déjà à travers la fenêtre et une brise s'insinuait dans la chambre, laissant les rideaux blancs danser à leur grés. Saori regardait par la fenêtre, il était tôt, le soleil se lavait à peine et le ciel flamboyait, encore, de ces couleurs chaudes qui paraissaient déssinées à l'aquarelle.

Vu du temple d'Athéna, le paysage était une véritable carte postale, un chef d'oeuvre créé par un grand peintre, mais ces histoires en était sombres, comme le regard de la déesse des lieux à ce moment là.

Tout était bien trop calme depuis quelques temps, cela en devenait oppressant. d'abitude, il y avait quand même deux ou trois idiots pour essayer de s'introduire au près du gardien de la première maison. Mais depuis près d'un mois, même ces petites attaques insignifiantes avaient disparues.

Cela endevenait oppressant, certains chevaliers étaient sur les nerfs. Pourtant, le temps de la Guerre était depuis longtemps révolu. Aries, Poséidon, Hilda, Odin, Hadès, tous étaient à présent hors d'état de nuir... alors pourquoi ce calme soudain lui faisait l'éffet d'un de ces courant de froid qui vous remonte l'échine sans laisser au passage la peur et l'angoisse d'un inconnu, d'un noir sur une vérité depuis longtemp cachée?

Au premier temple, le noble chevalier du Belier sortait entrainer kiki, son disciple, il leva un regard inquiet en sentant le cosmos morose que Saori développait au dessus des douze maisons, il continua son chemin alors que la jeune réincarnation le suivait de ses yeux indigo.

Le sanctuaire se réveillait doucement, les plus matinaux furent bientôt dans les arènes pour leurs entrainement, Camus, Shaka, Kanon, Saga et aldébaran d'abord; les dix chevaliers se rendirent assez simuktanément au rendez vous quotidien... dix.. parcequ'il ne falait pas esperer voir Milo avant onze heure et demi le temps qu'il émmerge des bras de morphée, Angelo, que tous ici appelle death mask, attendrai que les autres s'en ailles pour être tranquille, et Aphrodite ne quitterait pas son mirroir avant que son apparence ne soit parfaite... c'est pour dire qu'il restera toute la journée dans son temple à s'admirer et à trouver tous les petits défauts possibles et immaginable avant de se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée.

Athéna scrutait l'horizon avec l'impression qu'il y aviat quelque chose d'inhabituel à la surface de l'eau. l'océan était plus brillant à un entroit précis et avant que la jeune fille n'ai put émetre un résonnementefficient, des cosmo-énergies puissantes se déployèrent et tout le sanctuaire tournat soudain les yeux vers la mer, dans une attente pesée d'un saumâtre silence.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'horloge des douze signes s'alluma que les chevaliers du zodiaque regagnèrent précipitemment leurs postes, une nouvelle guerre sainte pouvait alors commencer.

(évidemment je sous-entends qu'apres hades tous les chevaliers ont été réssucités! et seiya aussi malheureuement!)


	2. la guerre, oui mais sous le plumard!

« Qui es tu chevalier ? »

Ainsi avait donc parlé Mü du Bélier lorsque était entré dans son temple cet individu à l'armure transparente voir translucide, qui semblait amorphe, constituée d'un empilement plus ou moins régulier de billes de silices. L'homme ne lui répondit pas, il continua de marcher vers lui comme si de rien n'était et le fixait intensément.

« Je ne le répéterai pas ! Parle où je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'envoyer dans l'Hadès ! »

« Les présentations, dit l'homme d'une voix monocorde, viendront plus tard, lorsque nos deux déesses auront conclu un accord qui empêchera la guerre entre elles, pour le moment je ne vois pas l'utilité de te dire mon nom, Mü, chevalier d'or du bélier. »

Mü fit un pas en avant, se tint prêt à déclencher le Cristal Wall à tout moment. L'intrus ne semblait pas vouloir un affrontement pourtant, il détaillait Mü sans pudeur d'un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

« C'est inutile de te préparer à combattre, Athéna n'est pas si gourde qu'elle en a l'air, elle sait éviter une guerre si elle en sent le besoin. Vous venez à peine de ressusciter, elle ne peut vous mener au combat, ce serait trop cruel. De plus, la déesse Aphrodite n'a pas d'intention réelle de guerre. »

« La déesse de l'amour est ici sur terre ? »

« Bah oui et alors ? »

Mü réfléchissait à grande vitesse, il n'avait pourtant pas senti de cosmos étranger dans le sanctuaire.

« Elle n'est pas encore là. Déclara doucement l'inconnu. »

En effet, il n'y avait pas de cosmos divin dans les environ du sanctuaire, mis à part celui d'Athéna évidemment, en revanche, il y avait douze autres cosmos assez étranges dans les onze temples qui surplombaient celui du bélier.

« Comme vous, nous sommes treize, chacun correspond à une pierre qu'a choisit notre déesse. L'Opale, La Jaspe, Le Cristal de roche, L'Aigue-marine, L'Agathe, L'Aventurine, L'Amazonite, l'Améthyste, la Citrine, le Péridot, la tourmaline, la topaze. L'aigue-marine est double, deux jumeaux, comme les gémeaux. »

« Et toi tu es le chevalier de l'opale c'est bien ça ? Que veut votre déesse ? »

« Tu comprendras que je ne dois rien dire. Je dois garder une certaine réserve, certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire. »

« Je comprends. »

L'air de l'inconnu se fit plus mystérieux et malicieux, presque mutin. Il allait dire

quelque chose, il entrouvrait les lèvres pour prononcer un mot une phrase… quelque chose, mais se tut soudain.

Un cosmos gigantesque apparut, la déesse Aphrodite était présente dans la chambre du pope. Le jeune homme en face du chevalier du bélier sourit gentiment et posa un genou à terre. Sa langue sembla se délier, la déesse Aphrodite voulait marchander le « bonheur » des chevaliers d'Athéna en se servant de ses pouvoirs divins.

Le chevalier de l'opale s'appelait Gyaltsen, (bannière de victoire en tibétain), d'origine Atlante, comme Mü il portait les points de vie sur son front. Ils n'avaient en revanche aucun point commun. Si le chevalier Mü du bélier inspirait le respect et la sagesse, Gyaltsen lui avait l'air d'un vrai coureur de jupon dans le même style que Milo et Kanon.

L'attente était insoutenable et l'attitude plus que provocatrice qu'adoptait le chevalier de l'opale devenait insoutenable et faisait furieusement penser à celle d'Aphrodite, le chevalier des poissons, et c'était franchement agaçant !

Il s'étirait de temps à autre en faisant jouer aux formes de son corps une émanation de sensualité. Soupirait de manière plus que suggestive, prenait des poses aguichantes, lançait des regards tentateurs, bref, Gyaltsen faisait tout pour charmer, semblait il, le doux chevalier du bélier.

Tout d'abord, évidemment, Mü avait essayé de l'ignorer, feignant l'inquiétude, fixant la chambre du pope, mais le manège de Gyaltsen le rendait fou, il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui accorda plus d'attention, tentant de le faire parler, monopolisa sa concentration, rien à faire, cet olibrius ne cessait de l'allumer !

De plus, il commençait à présent à faire des sous-entendus assez gênant qui avaient don de faire rougir le calme Atlante... plus si calme que ça par ailleurs puisqu'il tentait de ne plus l'écouter parler en se bouchant en vain les oreilles avec les mains, en vain, la voix du chevalier d'Aphrodite semblait lui arriver directement au cerveau !

« Pourrais tu t'arrêter de parler pendant cinq minutes s'il te plait ? »

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je te parle de l'Olympe ? »

« Oui mais pas que tu me fasses une dissertation sur la vie des dieux ! C'est ton attaque pour les combats ? Tu assommes tes adversaires ? »

Le chevalier de l'opale éclata d'un rire franc et grave, il se rapprocha du bélier et le

détailla de bas en haut.

« Tu veux ma photo ? »

« Si tu laisse tes cheveux tomber sur tes épaules je veux bien, ce doit être somptueux. Comme ton regard, il est magnifique ».

Mü devint plus rouge que les roses démoniaques du chevalier des poissons. Cet

homme lui faisait des avances, c'était bien la première fois que l'atlante était confronté à cette situation délicate.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui avec un regard doux et aimant et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son vis à vis se retrouva coincé entre lui et le mur de pierre du temple, que lorsque leurs visages se retrouvèrent à une distance jugée plus intime et que leur corps se touchèrent.

« Que…que fais tu ? » demanda d'une voix qui se voulait dure, mais se révéla tremblante.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon beau bélier, je ne te veux aucun mal, ma déesse vient seulement de terminer les négociations, il n'y aura pas de guerre. Du moins pas entre nous. »

Le cosmos de Gyaltsen se déploya à ce moment là et Mü se détendit doucement, laissant libre accès à ses lèvres à l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la bouche de sa nouvelle victime en un fougueux baiser.

FASH BACK

Athéna se tenait face à la déesse de la beauté et de l'amour qui semblait vouloir autant que possible parlementer le plus longtemps. Pour une raison simple, que ses chevaliers fassent connaissance avec ceux de sa « rivale ». La fille de Zeus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aphrodite lui racontait incessamment son voyage et son désarroi à la vue du mauvais entretien des lieux.

La progéniture du dieu des dieux commençait à perdre patience sérieusement, elle se mise au piano et commença à jouer la marche funèbre. Aphrodite s'arrêta soudain de parler comme si elle eut craint qu'un châtiment ne s'abatte sur elle. Alors seulement Athéna se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un regard noir pour lui indiquer de se taire définitivement, et Aphrodite déglutit difficilement.

« Tu es venue pour quelque chose de précis ou pour me faire l'inventaire de mon mobilier ? »

« Ce que tu peux être désagréable Athéna ! Bien je viens te proposer quelque chose de précis ! »

« Et bien accouche ! »

« Ca vient ! Ca vient ! Je sais que tes chevaliers sont blesser au point de ne pouvoir aimer autre personne que leur déesse. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ?? Et alors je te propose de donner de l'amour et du bonheur à tous tes chevaliers ! »

« Comment comptes tu réaliser ce miracle ? Hadès les a privés des sentiments amoureux en échange de leur résurrection ! »

« Et moi je suis la déesse de l'amour et je peux les leurs rendre ! »

« C'est conditionné n'est ce pas ? »

« Evidemment. La seule condition est qu'ils cèdent à l'attraction d'un de mes chevaliers. »

« Que demandes-tu en échange de tout cela ? »

« Je te demande de faire rager Hadès, de lui montrer le bonheur de tes chevaliers, constamment, de lui envoyer leurs cosmos remplis d'amour, bref de le narguer! »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Aphrodite eut soudain le regard triste, grave, elle regarda vers le ciel et déclara :

« Il a privé un de mes chevaliers de ses pouvoirs, le chevalier de la Topaze, il n'a plus le pouvoir de rendre heureux son amant. Simplement parce qu'il a fait des siennes avec un ange destructeur… le seul moyen de les lui rendre serai qu'il charme un chevalier et le rende heureux sans ses pouvoirs…. Ça va pas être du gâteau ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu vois ton chevalier du cancer ? C'est le même en pire ! Et il est accordé à ton chevalier des poissons, le doux et délicat Aphrodite des poissons, le seul qui craint la violence pure qu'incarne le chevalier de la Topaze ! »

« De plus je crois qu'Aphrodite des poissons a fait vœu de chasteté lors de sa résurrection… »

« Que réponds tu à mon marché ? »

« C'est d'accord, veille sur Topaze, qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à mon chevalier quand même »

« Bien. _M'entendez vous ? Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire !_ »


	3. Tout les cris les SOS Balavoine

« Hey ! la tafiole ! Ramène ton cul ! »

« Tu pourrais me parler autrement ! Je t'héberge tu pourrais te montrer poli ! »

« Ca change rien au problème pour lequel je t'appelle. »

Aphrodite se retourna pour partir. Une main lui saisit l'épaule et le retourna violemment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais ce pourquoi je suis venu ici ! »

« Je croyais que tu devais me rendre heureux ! »

« Bah viens avec moi je t'emmène dans la chambre. »

« Ca va pas non ? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'un homme tel que toi me touche ! Et tu n'as peut-être pas été prévenu mais j'ai fait vœu de chasteté ! »

Son vœu de chasteté il pouvait se le foutre un peu où il voulait, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance aux yeux de Lancelot, le jeune français qui se tenait près d'Aphrodite. En revanche ce fut la première remarque qui le frappa plus, il se dit qu'Aphrodite avait sûrement raison, que même s'il ne savait pas comment si prendre, il n'avait pas à être méchant avec lui.

Il se résolut donc à une attitude plus posée et suivit le chevalier aux cheveux bleus dans la cuisine où il préparait le déjeuné. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence. Le poisson le regarda un instant puis se remis à sa tache avec indifférence.

Lancelot s'approcha de lui et murmura un je suis désolé à peine audible. Aphrodite s'arrêta de cuisiner mais ne le regarda pas, il resta immobile, attendant la suite.

« Je n'aurai pas dut me conduire aussi mal alors que tu t'occupes de moi … je m'excuse. »

Le chevalier aux cheveux noirs en bataille s'appuya sur le plan de travaille de la cuisine, les bras croisés, légèrement rouge, avec un air honteux et des yeux un peu perdus.

Le chevalier des poissons le trouva à ce moment, horriblement craquant et eut du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus à ce moment là, se rappelant de son vœu de chasteté, il grogna et mis la nourriture dans deux assiettes à côté de lui et en tendit une à Lancelot avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Aphrodite passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre, sans sortir le bout de son nez jusqu'à ce que sa vessie le menace d'exploser. Il fonça donc au toilettes assez vite pour ne pas être vu par l'autre idiot.

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour qu'Aphrodite, soulagé, se cogna contre le torse musclé et confortable du français. Il ne bougea pas, attendant un cri lui indiquant qu'il devrait faire attention où il mettait les pieds mais rien ne vint.

Le topaze passa ses bras puissants autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, gentiment. Agréablement surpris, le gardien du douzième temple se laissa aller, il passa à son tour ses bras autour des hanches de son colocataire et serra son corps contre le sien.

Lancelot était loin d'imaginer que son compagnon réagirait si bien à cette nouvelle excuse. Lui qui ne savait pas utiliser les mots, il avait opté pour le contact physique. Cela marchait plutôt bien et il guida le jeune homme aux cheveux longs vers le canapé où ils s'assirent pour plus de confort.

Il ne se passait rien, Aphrodite ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, il restait seulement là, blotti contre lui, accroché à sa chemise comme un petit enfant, les yeux fermés, un sourire apaisé se formant sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Lancelot avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il allait passer pour un type qui se faisait gentil pour sauter ce délicat personnage.

Il releva le menton du suédois, ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux. Aphrodite se lova un peu plus contre Lancelot, qui approchait doucement son visage de celui de l'éphèbe se retrouva avec une main douce sur la bouche et un regard désolé se posa sur lui.

A force d'attendre ainsi, arriva ce qui devait arriver, Aphrodite s'endormit. Lancelot se surprit à caresser ses cheveux. Ce personnage, narcissique, fragile, sensible, le touchait profondément, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait envie de s'endormir aussi, il se sentait bien là. Le topaze ferma les yeux, somnolant un peu, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Yo ! Alors Evil ? Tu t'amuse bien avec ton petit chevalier d'or ? T'y arrive sans ton cosmos ? »

Lancelot lui jeta un regard qui lui fit peur, puis son regard redescendit sur le minois endormi du chevalier en question. Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha d'eux, examina un instant le suédois puis sourit.

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien ! Il est vachement mignon ! »

« Et chochotte comme pas deux ! »

« De toute façon toi tant que ça ne tape pas sur tout ce qui bouge, tu appelles ça une chochotte ou une tapette ! »

« Nan mais là c'est grave !! Il passe deux heures dans la salle de bain, se maquille, passe trois heures dans sa penderie, on dirait une nana ! »

« Ah ouais à ce point là ! Bah toi qui prétendais préférer les femmes tu ne devrais pas te plaindre ! »

Un nouveau regard méchamment glacial s'abattit sur le pauvre chevalier d'Aphrodite.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Il s'appelle « Aphrodite » »

« Original ! »

« Ta gueule Sophrone ! »

« Ca va ! Je ne me moque pas ! »

Le dénommé Sophrone était le chevalier de la Tourmaline, il avait été destiné à Camus à sa naissance, comme Lancelot l'avait été à Aphrodite, et comme chaque chevalier d'Aphrodite l'avait été à sa naissance.

Sophrone était grec, il était un magnifique jeune homme aux yeux de la couleur de sa pierre, aux cheveux bleu marine, au corps magnifiquement proportionné et à la sensualité faisant pâlir d'envie Apollon.

Il était déjà tombé amoureux de Camus rien qu'en le voyant, sa majesté, sa splendeur, son arrogance, son inaccessibilité, tout en cet homme lui plaisait. Il était beau, mystérieux, son regard trahissait une souffrance plus grande encore lorsqu'il se trouvait seul chez lui, lorsqu'il ne se rendait pas compte que le grec l'espionnait. Il rejetait sans cesse les avances de son colocataire et cela le rendait d'autant plus désirable aux yeux de ce dernier.

« Ce soir il y a une fête pour notre arrivée dans la salle du grand pope. »

« Pff ! On est obligé ? »

« Ouais ! Allez t'inquiète pas ! Ce sera drôle ! Et puis tu pourras draguer ton petit ami !»

« CE N'EST PAS MON…. »

Trop tard, Sophrone était sorti et Aphrodite avait bougé un peu dans son sommeil, il reporta son attention sur cet ange qui dormait sur ses genoux. Ça pourrait être une façon de se rattraper au près de lui.

« Aphrodite ! Dépêche toi ! »

« Juste une seconde encore, j'arrive ! »

« Tu fous quoi à la fin ? »

« Me voilà ! »

Lancelot resta bouche bée, il était magnifique. Ses vêtements rappelaient l'époque médiévale française, ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus ondulés que d'habitude et relevés par des pinces ornées de petites pierres brillant dans ses mèches de couleur pâle, très légèrement maquillé, histoire de lui donner un tin encore plus laiteux, du bleu sur ses yeux, adoucissant son regard, et sur ses lèvres, accentuant la beauté de son sourire.

Le chevalier de la Topaze ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait bête, Aphrodite avait fait tout pour lui montrer l'étendu de sa beauté et lui il avait fait son colérique en le pressant, agacé par une attente qu'il jugeait inutile.

Aphrodite s'approcha de lui et, timide il demanda presque à voix basse :

« Ca … Ca te plait ? »

Lancelot, qui n'en revenait pas, remarqua la rougeur que les joues du poisson avaient prises et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en prenant soin de ne rien défaire de cette pièce montée difficile. Cette fois-ci, lorsque Lancelot s'approcha pour l'embrasser, Aphrodite se laissa faire, gentiment.

« Tu es sublime ! Ca valait le coup d'attendre… Tu en ferais pâlir les dieux de l'Olympe ! »

« M.. Merci… Je voulais que ça te plaise… Tu avais l'air de ne pas vouloir aller à cette soirée alors … »

« Je… Tu… Tu voulais me plaire … A moi ? »

« Oui ! »

Aphrodite était plus rouge qu'une tomate et souhaitait y aller maintenant, mais Lancelot paraissait perdu dans une contemplation divine et le détaillait de manière assez gênante pour le poisson. Au bout d'un moment, Lancelot lui tendit le bras, il s'accrocha à lui avec un grand sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Oui, il rêvait, il aurait pensé que, comme Deathmask, Lancelot se serait moqué de lui, au lieu de ça il l'emmenait chez le pope à son bras, avec un air un peu perdu, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui lui arrivait.

Ils poussèrent l'immense double porte qui donnait sur la chambre du pope, transformée en salle de fête. La musique joua soudainement plus bas, les chevaliers se retournèrent, plus personne ne semblait reconnaître Aphrodite. Lancelot était également différent, il avait perdu son air de défi, son regard assassin, son allure désinvolte et arborait un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il faisait la conversation à son cavalier.

Aphrodite ne lâchait pas le bras du chevalier de la Topaze et Deathmask dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour venir enfin le voir avec son propre cavalier.

« C'est quoi cette tenue Aphro ? »

« C'est une tenue d'origine française que m'avait offert Camus en revenant de France il y a quelques années ! Ça me va bien non ? »

La question était pour son meilleur ami mais en demandant cela, il s'était tourné vers Lancelot, qui lui avait gentiment sourit pour lui montrer son approbation.

« C'est pas mardi-gras Aphro ! »

Lancelot pris alors la parole et dit d'un ton tranchant en regardant le cancer avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs

« Cette tenue est magnifique et elle te va à merveille. Personne ne dira le contraire. »

Le cavalier de l'Italien se mit à pouffer de rire. Le jeune homme aussi était habillé de manière inhabituelle, on se serait crut au carnaval de Venise ! Lancelot fit passer Aphrodite entre les deux hommes qui étaient venu à leur rencontre, puis, passant lui aussi il glissa au colocataire de l'Italien :

« Par contre toi, Ailia, t'es complètement décalé, tu ferais bien d'aller te changer avant que quelqu'un ne te refourgue à un cirque ! »

Vexé, Ailia sorti de la salle, laissant seul son cavalier, et redescendit se changer, comme le lui avait indiqué son « ami » Lancelot.

A présent, la musique se faisait plus forte, mais l'air était plus doux, « good bye my lover » de James Blunt. Aphrodite regardait son ami d'un air suppliant, et souriant, le Français emmena son galant sur la piste de danse, pour danse un slow. Ce qui eut pour effet que tous les chevaliers de la déesse de l'amour, qui n'avait jamais vu leur chevalier de la topaze aussi conciliant et gentil avec quelqu'un, se demandaient comment il avait convaincu un homme aussi beau à l'accompagner , lui qui était d'habitude si exécrable avec tous ceux qui l'approchaient, et sans cosmos !

Aphrodite ne se sentait plus, il adorait danser, et il commençait à se sentir réellement bien avec l'homme qui l'avait dénigré durant deux jours à tel point qu'il en revenait à regretter les médisances de Deathmask. Il finirent par arrêter leur slow, avec la fin de la chanson, puis suivirent le rythme endiablé d'un morceau de rock. Le chevalier des poissons semblait infatigable, alors que celui de la topaze commençait à s'essouffler.

Ayoros monta sur une petite estrade et déclara qu'il y allait avoir un karaoké et demanda un volontaire. A cette demande, Deathmask, Kanon et Shura, poussèrent Aphrodite jusque sur la scène.

Le gardien de la douzième maison regarda la liste des chansons, en choisit une, et prit le micro.

« Comme un fou à jeter à la mer

des bouteilles vides et puis espère,

qu'on pourra lire à travers

SOS écrit avec de l'air.

Pour te dire que je me sens seul

Je dessine à l'encre vide un désert

Et je cours ! je me raccroche à la vie !

Je me saoule avec le bruit

Des corps qui m'entourent

Comme des lianes nouées de tresses

Sans comprendre la détresse

Des mots que j'envoie.

Difficile d'appeler aux secours

Quand tant de drames nous oppressent

Et les larmes nouées de stressent

Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour

De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse

Et dans un dernier espoir disparaissent

Et je cours ! Je me raccroche à la vie !

Je me saoule avec le bruit.

Des corps qui m'entourent

Comme des lianes nouées de tresses

Sans comprendre la détresse

Des mots que j'envoie.

Tous les cris, les SOS partent dans les airs

Dans l'eau laissent une trace

Dont les écumes font la beauté

Pris dans leurs vaisseaux de verre

Les messages mais les vagues les ramènent

En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers

Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre

J'ai recollé tous les morceaux

Tout était clair comme de l'eau

Contre le passé y a rien à faire

Il faudrait changer les héros

Dans un où monde où le plus beau reste à faire !

Et je cours ! Je me raccroche à la vie !

Je me saoule avec le bruit.

Des corps qui m'entourent

Comme des lianes nouées de tresses

Sans comprendre la détresse

Des mots que j'envoie.

Tous les cris, les SOS partent dans les airs

Dans l'eau laissent une trace

Dont les écumes font la beauté

Pris dans leurs vaisseaux de verre

Les messages mais les vagues les ramènent

En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers

Tous les cris, les SOS partent dans les airs

Dans l'eau laissent une trace

Dont les écumes font la beauté

Pris dans leurs vaisseaux de verre

Les messages mais les vagues les ramènent

En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers »

On applaudit Aphrodite dont la voix de soprano avait suivit à la perfection la chanson et avait fait redécouvrir Daniel Balavoine. Avec son accent légèrement nordique, le Suédois avait transporté les autres dans un univers où plus rien d'autres que lui et ses rêves n'avaient lieu d'exister.


	4. que dira t'il quand il saura?

Nom : Quand même Aphrodite s'en mèle

Genre : YAOI POWER !!!

Couples : Y en a trop !!!

Disclamer : ils ont même pas voulu me donner Camus !

**Dark Polaris** : la suiteuh !

**Camus Deverseau** : mais oui Darkie tu vas l'avoir la suite, un peu de patience !

**eveya **: Intéressant... je veux bien la suite ! Je suis sûre que je serai pliée de rire !  
Il se laisse avoir bien facilement Mü... (enfin c'est pas gagné pour le chevalier de l'opale mais bon...)

**Camus Deverseau** : désolée je n'ai pas répondu plus tôt à ta review alors que tu l'avais posté au chapitre précédent : je pense que tu as parfaitement raison de te dire que le chevalier de l'opale n'a pas encore gagner contre Mü et tu ne sera pas déçu d'apprendre qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment laisser faire… enfin je ne t'en dirai pas plus pour laisser un peu de suspense.

**seveya** : Bon bah... je ne suis pas déçue je me suis amusée.  
Et puis j'ai beaucoup aimé la chanson...  
La suite !

**Camus Deverseau** :ça aurait été dommage que tu sois déçue, je suis contente que se ne soit pas le cas, la chanson est vraiment magnifique, je me la passe en boucle depuis un moment c'est pour ça que j'ai fini mon chapitre avec !

**Caro13180** : Wouaw ! J'aime, j'adore. La suite s'il te plait...

Camus Deverseau : Oui, oui Caro !!ça arrive, j'étais privée de net alors je n'ai pas pu écrire. Je suis désolée de ce retard que je vais essayer de rattraper !!

CHAPITRE 4

La fête battait son plein et personne ne manquait à l'appel… personne ? si, le chevalier de l'opale n'était pas là et le bélier affichait un sourire plus que satisfait. Shaka se mit à prier pour que Mü est frappé là où ça faisait mal lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser.

D'ailleurs en parlant du chevalier de la vierge, il ne semblait pas faire attention à son partenaire et regardait Aphrodite et Lancelot qui valsaient un peu plus loin sur la piste.

Ils se regardaient tendrement et Lancelot semblait rougir quelque peut en voyant Aphrodite sourire amoureusement et détourna le regard.

Le chevalier des poissons semblait beaucoup s'amuser, Shaka trouvait sa manière de faire quelque peu mesquine. En effet, il faisait du charme à son cavalier mais tout le monde savait que jamais il ne se laisserait toucher par qui que ce soit. Si Lancelot tentait quelque chose il se ferait rembarrer et il ne tarderait pas à le deviner.

La seule façon qu'il aurait d'obtenir quelque chose d'Aphrodite, comme le disait si bien Death Mask qui avait été le seul à qui la sardine avait permis, une fois, de le déshabiller, était de rester indifférent à ses charmes.

Angelo n'avait pas tenu compte de la demande d'Aphrodite, il ne voulait pas toucher son meilleur ami et cela faisait rager intérieurement le poisson. Il avait tenté maintes techniques visant exciter Death Mask et le faire céder, il était même près à coucher avec le cancer. Rien n'avait marché et le poisson avait fini par laisser tomber.

Malheureusement, Lancelot, sous ses faux airs de grand ténébreux qui ressemblaient vaguement ceux d'Angelo, avait déjà en tête de charmer Aphrodite, une aussi belle créature ne peut que désirer la douceur, un amant intentionné, le chevalier de la Topaze avait déjà perdu la partie face au poisson.

Death Mask était près à parié qu'il ne verrait plus son cavalier de la soirée et décida de se livré à un de ses petits plaisirs favori, à savoir se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou alors qu'une âme charitable nommée Aphrodite ou shura le ramène chez lui complètement déchiré.

Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'Aphrodite s'était mis à vouloir coucher avec lui, il n'était pas alcoolique non plus, il ne buvait que très rarement… mais quand il buvait… il buvait ! et là, maintenant, il avait envie de boire !

Il alla jusqu'au buffet, déboucha une bouteille de vodka et commença à la descendre au goulot. Il regardait le petit couple danser juste devant lui et se mit mépriser Lancelot encore plus caque fois qu'Aphrodite lui souriait. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux de ce type, il n'aurait jamais Aphrodite, il avait fait vœu de chasteté et n'était pas près de le rompre.

Mais quand même… et cette main qui descendait dangereusement vers le joli fessier de son meilleur ami.

-« mais c'est qu'il va finir par le peloter le bougre ! »

Ca y était, Lancelot venait de mettre une main aux fesses d'Aphrodite, et, avant même que le concerné n'ai eut le temps de réagir on entendit hurler

-« VAGUES D'HADES !!! »

Le chevalier des poissons rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, c'était contre lui qu'avait été dirigée l'attaque de son meilleur ami, sûrement pour pouvoir casser la gueule de ce pervers de Lancelot tranquille sans qu'il tente de le défendre. La voix chaleureuse de Mü s'éleva près d'aphrodite.

-« tout va bien Aphy ?

-« Angelo ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, il m'a envoyé au puit mais je n'y était pas en danger…. Que c'est il passé ?

-« …. Et bien… Mû semblait mal à l'aise et vint s'asseoir près de lui…Death mask s'est jeté sur Lancelot, il aurait sûrement eut le dessus s'il n'avait pas descendu deux bouteille de vodka…. Il s'est fait latter. »

Aphrodite se leva, passa devant Lancelot qui remontait à la maison des poissons sans même le regarder et dévala les escalier jusqu'au quatrième temple. Le chevalier des poissons se précipita dans la chambre de son ami où Aiolia était encore en train de lui administrer des soins.

-« Angelo !?!? tu vas bien »

Le concerné ne répondit pas, Aphrodite regarda Aiolia avec insistance, ce dernier quitta la pièce. Le chevalier des poissons s'assit sur le lit, se pencha sur son ami pour embrasser son front.

- « Je ne suis qu'un minable, je suis même pas foutu de te protéger !

-« tu as quand même de sacré réflexes pour quelqu'un de déchiré.

-« Tu n'avait qu'a réagir avant moi ! tu ne sentais pas qu'il allait te faire un coup comme ça ? ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

-« je suis désolé, je n'ai rien vu venir…je ne m'occupais pas de sa main, je ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de faire ça !

-« Tu le connais depuis deux jours et tu peux déjà cerné un type comme lui ?

-« Je… je pensait qu'il était comme toi… tu sais il te ressemble beaucoup dans son comportement… je le pensais plus respectueux… »

Aphrodite baissa les yeux pour cacher ses larmes, Angelo se redressa difficilement et pris son menton dans sa main pour l'obliger à le regarder.

-« le principal c'est que toi tu n'ai rien… je ne pense pas qu'il se serait arrêté là. »

Le cancer se pencha et embrassa son meilleur ami, prenant possession de ses lèvres et le tira contre lui pour sentir son corps collé au sien. Il aimait ce contact, il aimait sentir l'enveloppe charnelle d'Aphrodite contre lui, cet être fragile lui appartenait, il ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui porter la main dessus.

Aphrodite fronça se nez, il avait encore un goût d'alcool sur les lèvres et dans son souffle, cela le dérangeait. Mais il ne disait rien, trop heureux d'obtenir un baiser de celui qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Aphrodite et il se détacha vivement de Death mask .

-« Ne t'avise pas de succomber aux charmes de l'autre abruti avec qui tu a débarqué à la fête tu m'entends ? »

Angelo se mit à rire :

-« mais pourquoi veux tu que je me laisse séduire par un tel clown ? il est pire que toi ! tu as vu sa garde robe ? même au carnaval on ne met pas ses habits ! et puis tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te faire cette peine.

-« mais son cosmos est conçu pour…

-« je sais tout ça Aphy ! Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai réussit à y résister sans problème jusqu'ici alors…

-« si jamais tu couches avec cet olibrius je te jure que j'en fait de même avec Lancelot ! »

Il y eut un silence, Angelo ne savait plus quoi dire. Non, il ne voulait pas que son ami couche avec le français, il jura donc qu'il ne cèderai d'aucune façon. Le poisson sourit, jamais Angelo n'avait trahi une promesse. Content d'avoir la confiance d'Aphrodite, Death mask l'embrassa à nouveau.

-« Vas ranger ça ! je suis pas ta mère, je ne suis pas là pour passer derrière toi ! si tu veux vivre chez moi respecte un peu les lieux ! »

Aphrodite se cassait la voix sur son colocataire, depuis qu'il avait envoyé Angelo à l'hôpital, il ne s'était plus montré aimable. Tout était prétexte à la dispute, même les chaussettes qui traînaient par terre dans la chambre.

Lancelot ne s'en voulait pas outre mesure, cet idiot de cancer avait osé se mettre entre Aphrodite et lui et c'était lui qui était venu chercher la bagarre.

-« Comme tu l'as si bien dit tu n'es pas ma mère alors arrête de me donner des ordres !

-« Si tu ne respecte pas MES règles dans MON temple tu peux prendre tes clics et tes clacs et dormir dehors ! »

Lancelot finit par céder, il alla ranger ses chaussettes et alla se mettre les pieds sous la table. Mais Aphrodite n'en avait pas fini avec lui, il vint à lui avec les couverts et lui ordonna de mettre la table, son ton était si catégorique que le chevalier de la Topaze s'exécuta sans broncher.

Le repas se déroula sous le signe du silence. Puis, ayant fini de manger Aphrodite se leva de table et attrapa sa veste. Il agença à Lancelot de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle et s'en alla.

-« c'est ça va rendre visite à l'autre imbécile… qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver de plus que moi à cet abruti ? »

-« camus ! s'il te plait !

-« et bien ça ne me plait pas !

-« mais c'est juste un baiser !

-« pour me faire tomber dans un piège vicieux ! »

Sophrone se pencha sur Camus, et, après un moment de lutte, réussit à lui voler un baiser. Camus se détendit soudain et passa ses bras autour du cou de la Tourmaline en soupirant d'aise.

Le chevalier d'Aphrodite continua à l'embrasser un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son cosmos et celui de Camus soient en parfaite synchronisation. Il fini par descendre embrasser le cou puis la clavicule du verseau, passa les mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui enlever lorsqu'il entendit Caus gémir un nom qui n'était pas le sien.

-« Mi… Milo…Milo… »

Des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux, et son regard était vide. Sophrone ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il n'avait pas vu qu'il l'avait choqué plus qu'autre chose. Il s'en alla, vexé en repensant à ce qu lui avait dit l'Italien Marco, chevalier de l'Améthyste, destiné à Milo, le matin même.

-« Que vas dire Camus lorsqu'il apprendra que Milo est déjà à toi ? que vous avez couché ensemble cette nuit ? Marco, mon amour… pourquoi nous faut il séduire ces âmes en perdition pour nous oublier l'un l'autre ? Aphrodite n'a donc aucune pitié pour ses chevalier… elle nous fait faire le bonheur des autres… mais le notre est délaissé. »


	5. Fausse alerte

Nom de la fanfiction:

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

Quand même Aphrodite s 'en mèle

**Disclamer: **

les chevaliers d'athéna ne m'appartiennet pas ... MAIS LES AUTRES SIIIIIIII!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

**Genre:**

yaoi voir lemon

**couples:**

zavez qu'à mieux lire y en a trop pour tous les marquer!!

**Notes de l'auteur:**

voilà voilà j'ai eut un peu de mal à trouver le courage d'écrire ce chapitre.

On m'a fait remarqué que dans un chapitre j'avais mis que sophrone était fou amoureux de camus, et que, dans le chapitre suivant il se plaignait de ne pouvoir vivre son amour tranquil avec un autre chevalier d'Aphrodite... Sophrone est « programmé » pour tomber amoureux de camus, ses sentiments sont « artificiels » comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, mais il n'en ai tombé amoureux qu'au premier regard, avant de rencontrer camus il a très bien pu tomber amoureux et avoir d'autres amants.

**Chapitre 5:**** Angelo, le retour.**

Angelo avait dut être transporté à l'hopital et Aphrodite avait été plus froid que jamais, il s'entraînait le matin avec rage, puis, passait le reste de sa journée à l'hopital, aux côtés du chevalier du Cancer. Et ainsi, La déesse de l'amour était monté au dessus des treize temple du zodiaque pour voir sa consoeur, Athéna.

La déesse de la guerre était en train de jouer du piano lorsque celle de l'amour entra en trompe avec un air mécontent. Athéna sentit le cosmos rageur de son vis à vis et se retourna.

- Tu as un problème de confort, Aphrodite?

- non! Cria presque la déesse, Mais tu m'avais dit que tes chevaliers avaient perdu le pouvoir d'aimer!

- c'est le cas ! C'est Hadès qui m'a annoncé cela.

- Et bien Hadès c'est bien foutu de ta gueule! Camus du verseau est amoureux de Milo du scorpion et Angelo du cancer et Aphrodite des poissons nourrisent encore des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre!

- Je... je ne savais pas... et bien tu n'as plus qu'à retirer tes chevaliers.

- Le problème, c'est que s'ils se prennent un échec cuisant ils n'éprouvent plus rien pour tes chevaliers et peuvent retomber amoureux... enfin... ils pourraient si ils avaient plus de 24 heures à vivre après cet échec.

- Ca veux dire que...

- Ca veux dire que Sophrone va très certainement mourir s'il ne reçoit pas un baiser de Camus en guise de seconde chance dans les 24 heures et que si jamais Angelo et Aphrodite en échange un, le destin de Ailia et de Lancelot sont scellés!

Athéna se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire.

Le chevalier des poissons avait reçu l'ordre des médecins d'espacer ses visites car elles fatiguait son ami. Il avait donc décidé qu'il passerait une après midi tout les trois jours auprès de son ange. Pour l'instant il se disputait avec Lancelot qui lui reprochait de trop penser au cancer et finit par aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer en paix.

Aphrodite ne comprenait pas, il était sûr et certain d'éprouver pou Angelo les même sentiments d'autrefois mais pourtant, Hadès était scensé les leur avoir ôté... Il voulait poser ses lèvres contre celles de son amour et partager quelques étreintes douces, étouffer ses pleurs dans le creu de son cou et sentir ses mains courir sur son corps

Il sortit assez vite de sa chambre pour sortir sous le vent puissant et froid qui soufflait dehors. Lancelot le regarda partir sans un mot. Et s'affaira à dresser la table. Dans moins de quelques jours, Aphrodite allait certainement déclarer sa flamme à Angelo et tout serait fini pour lui. Il avait senti le cosmos d' Ailia faiblir ses temps ci et celà indiquait clairement qu'il perdait le controle de sa relation avec le cancer. Ce dernier ne l'aidant pas puisqu'il avait demandé aux infirmiers de lui interdire l'accès à sa chambre d'hôpital.

Aphrodite descendit à l'abri du vent, au pied des falaises et resta tapis dans l'ombre pour observer deux personnages qui semmblaient se disputer. C'était Gyaltsen et Mü.

- Tu m'explique à quoi ça rime? De me faire venir sur une plage en pleine nuit, alors qu'il fait un temps de chien?

Le chevalier de l'Opale vint près de lui et amena un panierrepas recouvert d'une grande serviette à carreaux qu'il avait dissimulé quelques heures plus tôt.

- Calme toi, Mü, je voulais juste sortir faire un pic nic avec toi...

Le chevalier du Bélier se dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ce type mais vint tout de même s'assoir près de lui lorsu'il étala la serviette, à l'abri du vent, il faisait bon et le ciel était presque dégagé... peut être même que Gyaltsen (prononcé « guihaltsène », certaines personnes m'ont laissé des review parcequ'elles n'arrivaient pas à prononcer ou à retenir ce nom)n'avait pas rien derrière la tête.

L'opale était assez content que l'Atlante accepte de rester un peu avec lui sans tenter de nuir à ses capacités reproductives comme il l'avait fait la première fois et il commença à déballer la nourriture.

- Mü, je voulais savoir, avant ta mort... tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un? Demanda Gyaltsen en utilisant son cosmos pour s 'assurer d'une réponse.

- Non, répondit le jeune Tibêtain en rougissant quelque peu, je.. étant petit j'étais amoureux de Shaka de la vierge, c'est devenu un grand ami... mais je ne ressens plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

- Pourtant, quelqu'un d'aussi mignon a dû être très convoité, non?

- Milo et DM ont parfois tenté leur chance, mais sans succès...déclara Mü qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Et à moi... tu me laisserais une chance?

- Seulement si tu te montres plus respectueux! Répliqua Mü avec humeur.

L'opale rit de bon coeur et promis de se montrer plus patient et respectueux envers sa personne s'il le laissait l'embrasser juste une fois, en gage de promesse. Mü n'était plus sous l'effet du cosmos de Gyaltsen mais, rougissant encore plus, il accepta. L'Olympien passa une main derrière sa tête avec douceur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Le baiser fut long, mais il ne devint brutal ou impudique à aucun moment, Gyaltsen respecta sa promesse, il n'obligerait pas Mü à partager ses baisers, il lui laissait le libre choix de les séparer. Mais Mü ne voulait pas s'arrêter et se rapprocha un peu plus de son vis à vis, puis, à court de souffle, délaissa la bouche au goût sucré de l'olympien à regret.

Aphrodite songea qu'eux au moins, pouvaient être heureux, il se laissa aller à pleurer encore puis remonta chez lui. Sur le chemin, il recontra Camus qui lui demanda de venir chez lui, Sophrone se comportait bizarrement.

En effet, ce dernier était allongé par terre, completement crispé, haletant, il semblait affreusement souffrir.

- On a mangé il y a une bonne demi heure et là il s'est à moitié écroulé il y a cinq minutes sans que je ne puisse rien faire, reste avec lui, je vais chercher le Pope!

- MAIS CAMUS ATTENDS!! cria Aphrodite.

Mais Camus était déjà parti en courant vers la chambre de l'homme qui dirigeait le Sanctuaire.

Il arriva devant le « treizième » temple et entra dans la salle des audiences en trombe. Il expliqua son problème en long et en large aux deux déesses sans que celles ci ne l'invite à parler. Quand il eut fini, les deux créatures divines ne semblaient nullement étonnées... l'une semblait furieuse, l'autre embarrassée.

La déesse Aphrodite lui expliqua que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Milo allaient avoir raison de Sophrone, Camus réponit qu'il n'aimait pas Milo, qu'il le considérait comme un ami mais rien de plus et avoua avoir embrassé Sophrone au cours du repas.

Tout fut expliqué à Camus et il comprit enfin. Avant de le rencontrer, Sophrone était amoureux de Marco, le chevalier de l'Améthyste, lorsque Camus avait murmuré le nom de son ami dans l'espoir qu'il vienne l'aider à ce sortir de l'empreinte de Sophrone, ce dernier avait crut à des sentiments plus poussés et son amour pour Marco c'était re-manifesté, normalement, avec le baiser de Camus, il devrait être sauvé et aurait dû oublier Marco.

Les trois personnages descendirent alors au temple du Verseau, où ils trouvèrent le chevalier des poissons et Sophrone en train de jouer aux dés en riant a gorge déployé. Sophrone se leva soudain et courut jusqu'aux toilettes tandis que les deux déesses et Camus restaient pantois.

Le gardien de la douzième maison leur sourit gentiment et les invita à s'assoir en s'inclinant sur le passage des deux déesses.

- Il... il va mieux?

Le poisson eut un sourire malicieux.

- il ira mieux quand tu lui aura donné un smecta... pas avant.

--

et voilà!! comme quoi une bonne chiasse ça peut faire très très peur review??


End file.
